The Legend that is Lucy
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Final Chapter now up. The battle with Acnologia enters its final phase will Lucy with her new power be able to do what no other mage or the mighty Zeref could not? Enter and find out
1. The moment of meeting

I do not own Fairy tail nor do I claim too I just do these things for fun so here we go! Oc included. Set in an Au after the grand magic games. Had to rewrite as a fellow author has wrote a story that sounded a lot like mine so I removed mine as there was older.

The Legend that is Lucy.

Chapter 1: The moment of meeting.

It was a stormy day, as rain fell from the skies as if in mourning for a love lost, Lucy sat looking out of the rain splashed window, as Natsu and happy where playing a game of cards on the soft bed nearby. Happy looks up as Lucy continues to stare out of the window.

"Are you ok Lucy, you have been staring out of the window at the rain for an hour."

"Yes Happy I am ok, just thinking of how I lost to Minerva at the games, and how the sky is matching my mood."

"Lucy, you shouldn't dwell on such things, you are very strong. We love you for who you are, you will get stronger in due time trust me ok."

Shocked of hearing the word love uttered by Natsu, Lucy turns to face him, as he sat there with a large goofy grin on his face, she smiles at him her stomach full of butterflies, however Lucy can not truly say how she feels because she believes she needs to be as strong as Natsu for it to work so she remains silently staring out of the window. A lightning bolt arcs through the sky highlighting the creepy temple above it, the small town had requested a guild to come due to roars have been heard out of the temple. The weather has is never the same and the changes are too quick to be natural. People claim it's a dragon, so in the hope it could be Igneel Natsu rushed here. Lucy wondered if they would be ok if it is a dragon she would be worried Natsu and herself would not be enough to stop it. However there is a crack of thunder and a mighty roar. Natsu and Happy perk up at the sound of the powerful and mighty bellow and Natsu makes for the door.

"I can't wait I have to see!"

"Natsu wait!"

Both Happy and Lucy watch as Natsu vanishes quickly dashing to the window they see that Natsu had already run out into the street and was run up the road. Lucy quickly turns to happy and he nods, grabbing her stuff Lucy and happy both bolt from the room, running down the hallway trying to avoid bumping into other guests, before Lucy knew it she was bolting up the street with Happy right behind her. Grim determination on her face Lucy continues to run, the water splashing on her face as she ran. She needed to support him especially now in this time of need. It is what any girl would do for the man she cherishes.

"Igneel!"

Natsu calls out his father's name, but there is no answer. Walking into the massive stone like gate way, Natsu observes his surroundings. The carvings where old and worn. Natsu could not smell his father at all but he did indeed sense someone. Calling out again to no avail, Natsu continues onward his pace quickening as he notices a body lying in a vast circular chamber, quickening his pace Natsu runs into the vast chamber and runs towards the body. Sliding to a halt Natsu here the guy groan and Natsu glares all around him. Trying to see if there is anyone around.

"Put him down, Dragon Slayer!"

Natsu looks around for the source of the voice, as the temple begins to rumble. But is unable to find the source. Outside Lucy and happy both hear the rumbling as lose debris and dust began falling form the massive door way as they sprint towards it. As the reach they reach the top of the stairs an immense pressure builds and with a bellowing roar, Lucy watches as Natsu's jerks in the air as if something passed through before throwing him against the wall.

"Natsu!"

Lucy runs towards Natsu, a tear streaming down her face, Happy shouts warnings telling her not to go as the presence that took down Natsu was stirring was again. Lucy looks around unable to see the presence as an overwhelming cold feeling engulfed her, Lucy felt chilled as her eyes begin to close as she fell. However from somewhere she hears a voice telling her.

"It will be ok. Do not worry Lucy it will be ok."

The next day, Lucy awoke her eyes where open in shock sitting up right at what had happened the night before, looking around her Lucy happy lay asleep on at the end of the bed. She looked to the bed next to her to find Natsu was stirring and a third person whom of which she didn't know too was waking up.

"What how did I get here?"

The stranger glances around the room in confusion as a new awoken Natsu and Lucy glare at him as Happy rubs his eyes and wakes up himself.

"Everyone is awake good!" Happy declares. "You all got knocked out in the temple and I had to some of the townsfolk to help me carry you back. "I Don't know what did it."

"It doesn't matter Happy. We are all ok."

Happy smiles at the reassurance from Natsu, but both Natsu and Lucy turn to their attention to the one they don't know however who still seemed downtrodden and sad.

"Thank for coming to help me, I am sorry that I got you dragged into all of that."

"Dragged into what?" Asked Natsu.

"A dispute that has been going on for hundreds of years. You see a long time ago when dragons ruled the skies the mightiest of these dragons where known as Star Dragons, they say that the star dragons are a breed even rare among dragons. During the dragon civil war in which dragon slayer magic was born, two of the star dragons were in love, their names being Astraeus and Isis. However and incident during their life love became hate. The strangest thing about these dragons is that in death they become spirits, it just so happens Isis was in the temple. I came to heal the rift between the two but Isis's hate was strong and her spirit over powered me."

Lucy listens, she knew that something about the man was off and she felt the same of herself. She felt stronger, a great power unknown to her with it she felt she could take on almost anyone. Wondering where this feeling had come from she heard a voice inside her head telling her.

"It is me, the Star Dragon the young man called Isis, do not fear me child for now you have power, that very few people ever attain, you desire strength to be as powerful as you can be so you can protect your love who just so happens to be that Dragon slayer boy. "I will give you that power."

Lucy thought she was going crazy, or was she glanced at the young man sitting on the bed and sensed great power form him too. Lucy thought she should speak up however the voice in her head returned.

"Do not tell your Dragon Slayer friend. At least not for the time being, you see us star dragons, bound our spirits to mages we enjoy the company of increasing their power by astronomical levels. We are dragons who believe in turning mages with great potential in legends of their own. The other young man has Astraeus inside of him. He came to apologise for the event from years ago and my anger made me hurt the boy he is now with, so please don't expose him."

"I won't I still find it odd that both us are possessed by a dragon spirit and yet we are not dragon slayers or connected to dragons. I mean do I share anything with you memories etc?"

"Yes but only if you wish me too. Say for example you went on a date with Dragon slayer there, and didn't want me to know the details I wouldn't."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, she was grateful for that at least. Looking at Natsu and the stranger she wondered how strong she would become now and in what way. Turning back to Natsu and the stranger she decided to join in the conversation.

"So what is your name there and do you have a guild?"

"Currently no I do not have a guild and sorry my name is Raynor. In truth I had been travelling for some time and if you had heard the conversation with Natsu, you would know the reason why my eyes remain closed and why I hadn't joined a guild since the pervious one."

Lucy cringed as she was busy having a conversation with her companion Isis inside of her own head, she was certain that Raynor knew this but was keeping it a secret. But it did bother her as why he could not see.

"Sorry I still trying to come to my senses, sorry if I offended."

"No you didn't offend me Lucy, I lost my natural eyesight at a young age, and as a young boy I was also kidnapped by the bureau of magical development but I was able to escape when another prisoner busted out, I was part of a guild however due to reasons I prefer not to say, I left them."

"I see, do you think the temple is now cleared of the spirit?"

Raynor nods giving Lucy a grin that he knows all to well where the spirit had gone, Lucy would need to have a chat with him when she gets the chance. If anything she could ask him and Isis how to use her newly acquired power what could she be capable off and what was out of her reach.

"Indeed, I can no longer sense the spirit. The job is finished."

"Well in that case, we should be heading back to the guild hall. So Raynor do you want to come with us?"

Raynor thought about it a couple of seconds before nodding. He was guessing however the only reason the invite was extended was because she wanted to know what it was like to have a dragons spirit inside her and if there was anything her spirit wouldn't tell her, however it would be good for him to be amongst other mages for a while.

"Sure I will go with you, thanks for the invite."

"Well then it is settled let us gather our fee and get going, back to Fairy tail!"

Natsu watched along with Happy a smile on both their faces as Lucy raises her arm into the air and nod. With that the group set back to Fairy Tail.

Well that's it for Chapter 1, I know it's not much to go on or anything but don't be too harsh, things will build up just give it a chance so see you all again I hope! R&R please.


	2. Controlling

The Legend that is Lucy

Chapter 2: Controlling.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy have returned from their missions along with the new comrade Raynor. The guild decided to throw some what of a party for their return. Lucy watches the corner carefully as Raynor had just returned from a very long talk with Makarov. Sporting a sleeveless t-shirt and his spiky red hair and black pants. He was getting some stares from the others in the guild as he showed off his new emblem on his lower arm. Natsu and Happy cheer and run over and congratulate him as do some of the others, notably Grey, Erza, Mirajane along with Cana to name a few.

The party was now in full swing, Lucy watches Raynor sitting have a chat with Mirajane, as she introduces him to Wendy, Gajeel, Carla and Panther lily. He glances over every now and again, before being distracted by another guild member. However a commotion had started as she turned Lucy let out a sigh; as usual it was Grey and Natsu bickering again. Suddenly Lucy got the urge to walk over and stop them.

Raynor and a few of the others watched as Lucy approaches the two and steps in between them. Placing both her hands over there faces as the struggle to get at each other, getting angrier by the second which was something she didn't normally do her grip tightened as Grey and Natsu felt her nails digging into their face.

"Will you stop fighting!"

With a push that was no effort at all, the guild hall watched as she sent both gray and Natsu flying across the room like they were nothing, both friends smashed through tables before crashing through the wall on either side of Lucy. Natsu and Grey where both lying outside knocked out. As various guild members jaws had now connected with the floor. Raynor too had noticed it and was walking towards Lucy before anyone approached her, but he begins to panic as Erza approaches Lucy, resting her hand on her shoulder. Lucy turns around her face contorted with rage her hand placing itself on Erza's face and with a push Erza is taken off her feet and slammed into the ground, the ground buckles and cracks under the pressure as Lucy comes back to her senses as Erza's eyes begin to roll in the back of her head. The guild gasps in shock rushing forward towards Lucy.

"Whoa Lucy! Is this really our Lucy?!"

Laxus shrugs in response to the question from Jet as everyone eyes up Lucy before looking towards the ground as Erza's out cold body let's out a twitch as Wendy runs over to aid her. Lucy comes back to her senses noticing Erza on the floor, Natsu and Grey knocked out also.

"What happened to them three?"

Lucy glanced around the room as everyone stared at her in shock, Makarov started to laugh to lighten the mood as he strolled with Raynor walking beside him. Makarov hits Lucy a slap on the bum. Lucy turns and her temper flares up again as she spins around to lay the smack down on her own guild master, Raynor steps in front of him and blocks her blow on his own.

"Lucy listen to me! Get in control of yourself please. The ordeal you witnessed on your last mission has unbalanced, you need to calm down and come with me."

Lucy turned to face him and inside her head Isis, was telling her to do what he was saying. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Lucy takes in another deep breath and calms herself down. Once again turning to the crowd and then turning to Raynor.

"Ok let's go I am sorry everyone I am not feeling the best."

Lucy turns to leave and Raynor follows, Levy watches them leave with a frown on her face. Gajeel and Panther Lilly notice her sadness but quickly reassure her

"Do not worry Levy, Lucy will be fine, in truth I sensed a lot of power behind them blows, Lucy and her powers have sky rocketed since that last mission, however it seems that she is unable to control it right now. Once she does Levy as much as I hate to admit it, very few would be able to stop her."

Turning to Panther Lilly to see if he agreed and he nods.

"Yeah Gajeel is right, Lucy's power has become immense, but it seems right now she hasn't fully grasped it. I wonder where acquired such power from its frightening."

"Yes indeed our little Lucy, may indeed be strong enough to take me out if she chooses too."

Levy, Gajeel and Panther Lilly turn around and their jaws hit the floor with the Gildarts confession, they don't know if he is telling the truth or just humouring them. Laxus to looks in his direction and notes the seriousness on the face of Gildarts. Makarov too stands beside the small group and nods.

"Yes I to believe with training, our dear Lucy, will become stronger than any of us. Don't forget the same power flowing through her also flows through our newest member currently on a higher scale than Lucy.

"Did he tell where her new found power came from old man?"

Makarov nods in response to his grandson Laxus's question.

"The young man told me everything, nice to see some honesty coming from someone so freely he didn't try to hide nothing from me. Lucy is in good hands, though I am wondering how those three will feel knowing they got put down so easily by someone they never suspected."

Makarov lets out a small laugh as Laxus shakes his head in dismay as Wendy brings Erza around. Turning to the holes Makarov watches as Natsu and Grey enter the building via the holes their bodies created when Lucy sent them flying.

"Anyone get the number of the Lucy battering ram."

A few of the guild snigger as Natsu shakes his head. Looking over at Gray Natsu now notices that Juvia is licking around him but he can tell by the look on her face she won't let Lucy get away with it. They turn to Erza who was the most intact of them all.

"Was that Lucy or was it just me?"

Erza is helped to her feet as Wendy nodded her head, as Natsu and Grey begin to get their injuries healed by Wendy.

"I never knew Lucy was capable of that. Makes me want fight her sometime!"

Declared Natsu much to the shock of everyone else. Erza smiles looking around for Lucy is unable to spot her as Makarov steps forward.

"Lucy did not attack you, for the sake of doing so. She is going through some changes and those explosive blows are it emerging so I want you all to support her. However we may not see her for a while, so as she is part of our family when she returns we will welcome her back with open arms. Is that understood?"

Everyone nods in agreement however Natsu is about to leave and go look for her. Happy flies along side him as the Makarov calls out to him and Happy both.

"No Natsu, this one thing you have to let Lucy do on her own, do not worry she will return."

Natsu lets out a sigh and nods, joining the rest of his friends and wondering how Lucy is doing. Raynor caught up with Lucy as they looked at the mess, she had left going to the guild hall. Taking out his money pouch he paid the money for the damage Lucy had caused to her land lord.

"The new abilities you possess have kicked in rather quickly; you are wondering what caused you to do what you did to Erza, Grey and Natsu."

"Yeah I am. I never thought I would have the ability to hurt them let alone physically. Just what is happening to me?"

"Well your out burst like that was due to rage. The dragon spirits rage inside of you. Dragons are immense and powerful creatures, with a lot of pride they are very ferocious and when you merge with a star dragon, which are considered the strongest of the dragons as you already know, you too take on their rage as part of yourself. A dragons rage is what gives it the power it possess."

"What about Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, they're kind people I found it hard to believe their dragons where ferocious."

"Well from what I hear Gajeel wasn't always as he was now, but that's why them three are so strong, their dragons held their rage in check to be loving and kind parents. Those same traits got passed on to them during their magic teachings."

"I see it does explain a lot, will my new found magical power increase my own abilities with my Celestial magic?"

"Yes it does, not to mention being possessed by a star dragon gives you other unique benefits, strength, speed, stamina and endurance. All the traits that they exhibit are yours to use. Though you will find that the bonding offers more than what I told you. It gives you access to some pretty bad ass features."

"Like what?"

Lucy really wanted to know what she could be capable she was sad that her rage made her injure three of her friends, but in a way she was happy she was able to put down three of the strongest mages in her guild like that. Shaking her head as if it was a bad thing to have such thoughts, Lucy turned back to Raynor who just smiles.

"It's alright Lucy we will get to those, I am here to help you, to teach you to keep those rages in check as well as teach you the techniques that we star dragon hosts are capable off. So as off right now I want you to go into your room and pack two months of clothing. None of those skirts though ok as the training you're going through they won't be good for it."

Lucy glares at him with dagger like eyes trying to say her dress sense wasn't right, though she will do what he says as she wants this training to succeed then she will apologise to the others when she returns. Thirty minutes pass and Lucy emerges from her house with several suit cases full of stuff.

"Ok I am ready now what do we do?"

"That is easy, take my hand and I'll teleport us to the please where you will begin training."

Taking hold of Lucy's hand Raynor smiles as they both vanish, reappearing on an island out in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by nothing but sea Lucy takes a very long deep breath, enjoying the smell of the sea air as well as the view. Lucy turns as Raynor points to the cabin sitting on the hill. Both of them then walk towards the cabin, Lucy was looking around and taking in all the sights as they climbed the hill. Upon reaching the top of the hill, Lucy gasps at the massive stone temple at its centre.

The temple was a massive structure it looked like it was piercing the heavens, Lucy could not see the top. Raynor opened the door but Lucy's focus was on the temple, Raynor spotted her focus and shook his head tapping her on the shoulder. Lucy turned around and Raynor laughs.

"Don't worry about that, you will see it soon. For now go upstairs and choose a room then return and we will get your training started."

Lucy gave him a sour look, she knew the training was necessary but she really wanted to have a rest first. Lucy did as she was told and enters the cabin, it was nicely decorated and looked very comfy. Lucy walks across the finely polished wooden floor and climbs the stairs, locating the bed rooms a few minutes later. Checking the rooms Lucy finds a nice one where the light from the sun is just right and the temperature would be nice as well. It had a single bed with set of drawers, a closet and a bedside desk complete with lamp, Lucy smiles and clenches her fist.

"Let the training begin!"

Raynor laughs hearing Lucy from the front door, looking towards the bright blue sky. Raynor smiles, Lucy silently walks down the stairs glancing towards the door. She was going to call out to get started, instead she let him sit there to enjoy the moment of relaxation before the training truly begins.

"She is watching you Raynor. Why have you chosen to help her?"

"I know she is Astraeus leave her be. You know why haven't you too sensed it?" The potential, those feelings of warm and kindness absolutely no hate in her heart what so ever. Not to mention the fact she wants to be strong for the one she loves, not to mention when her rage emerged she didn't kill anyone unlike me."

"Look Raynor I broke one rule for you to move on from that you heard it from the dead yourself they don't blame you or hate you for what happened. They told you to keep on living so stop dwelling on the past you are pissing me off."

"Yeah yeah…"

Raynor could hear a powerful roar which made his head hurt, piss the spirit off inside you and your head pounds for ages. Lucy noticed that he was talking to his dragon spirit as he turned to look up at her. She smiles and sits down beside him as they both look up into the air.

"Well Lucy, are you ready to start your training?"

"Yeah so what do I have to do first?"

"That is actually quite easy." Laughed Raynor. "All I want you to do is to sit down with your eyes closed and no matter what noise or ruckus I create you can not allow it to bother you. Your normally quite calm and composed so this should be a bit easier for you than most so you ready to begin?"

Lucy nods as they stroll along a wooden path way leading to a vast water fall hiding nicely in between to white but lovely looking cliffs. Lucy was guessing what was going to happen next Natsu had talked about doing it once. Raynor was going to make her sit under the waterfall for maybe hours on end. The noise of the water fall, the coldness of the water and the pressure of it impacting can cause one to lose their temper and explode. However Lucy had also heard from Panther Lilly that is also helps hardens the body making it more endurable, also it also helps to develop energy and magic control as you will need to use it to keep your body warm, also you pace yourself and watching you breathing as with the constant water running over you face it can be hard. Lucy gulps but eager steps forward.

"I will conquer this, just you watch."

Raynor nods at her determination and instructs her to begin. However back at home Natsu and Happy wonder how Lucy was doing. Natsu let out a sigh and rested his forehead on the table as if exhausted, Happy was equally down much to the surprise of the rest of them.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"No idea, I just don't want to do anything."

Erza raised and eyebrow was about to give Natsu a lecture as Happy looks up at her with a sad look on his face. She rubs her hand on his head much to his surprise, but Happy knew she was going to ask as question and to save Natsu any embrassment he will voice what he won't.

"I miss Lucy, I hope she is ok."

"Yeah I am sure she is, don't worry she will come back when she is ready, now lets go you two I'll take you out for dinner."

Happy smiles as Natsu as he groggly lifts his head, Erza drapes her arm around his shoulder and smiles. Setting off Erza trails Natsu along with him waving to grey as he nods following as Juvia stood nearby steam blowing out of her ears. Cana raised an eyebrow and continued drinking looking at the sky and wondering how Lucy was doing.

Well that's it for chapter 2, I thought it turned out ok more canon characters taking more active rolls in the next chapter so stay tuned and thanks for all the hits, faves and alerts!


	3. Dragon God Lucy Emerges

The Legend that is Lucy

Chapter 3: Dragon Goddess Lucy emerges.

The island was a wreck; large craters littered the once lovely green fields. Smashed boulders and destroyed trees, the area looked like a battle field, debris everywhere, the only structure to remain standing was the temple in which cracks of thunder can be heard from deep inside with each clap of thunder another pile of dust and rock is shaken loose from the outside falling to the ground.

Inside the vast temple, two vast powers where colliding. To the causal observer, two auras are seen floating in the air going through all the colours of the spectrum, reds, yellows, greens, blues much like a rainbow. They both flashed across the in air chamber slamming into each other with devastating force, claps of thunder where heard again as the rainbow coloured aura's slam and smash into each other. Observing the clash of titans is Leo, or Loki as he was known in fairy tail watched in utter silence. He was speechless and how Lucy hand changed over the last two months.

"Star Dragon Meteor Fist!"

Loki blinked for one second and Lucy was gone, there was a loud thunder clap as Loki gasps as he watches Raynor crash into the vast wall of the temple. Flinching from the impact he watches as he uses an attack of his own.

"Star Dragon Roar!"

A large beam of magic power is fired towards Lucy. Loki watched the beam approaching his partner the colours again changing through the spectrum it hits Lucy full on and sends her crashing into the wall. Loki takes a step forward to join in and help but stops as he sees that Lucy is smiling and she leaps back into the fight once again they exchange thunderous blows, flurries of punches and kicks.

"Star dragon Crushing Star!"

Lucy becomes engulfed in the aura once again. Crashing into Raynor with knee buried in his stomach. Raynor has the wind driven out of him as Lucy does a forward somersault striking him on the head with an axe kick sending him flying into the ground, Lucy lands perfectly on her feet as Raynor shakes his head climbing to his feet with a grin on his face.

"Well I think it is safe to assume that, your training is as good as finished. However I have one more test for you Lucy. For now I want you to go and rest and freshen up. In a few hours the final test will begin."

Lucy nods and stretches slightly, glancing around she was surprised the temple held up so well. Lucy walked back towards Loki who shook his head. Walking in silence behind her, watching her back like this and how strong she has become. Loki felt like him and his other spirits would no longer be needed to battle for her. Lucy stopped suddenly and turns around to face Loki taking his hands in her own and smiling causing him to blush.

"I will always need my friends; this new found strength of mine wouldn't have been possible with out you and everyone else. I will not abandon my contracts with you, so don't worry."

"Thank you Lucy, with your power now the guild are going to be very shocked when you return. Hard to believe Star dragons even exist in the spirit they were considered myth, now you have one inside of you. I am speechless however the spirit king admires the acquiring of strength you have went to acquire for Natsu and yet you have remained warm and kind to others. The gift the Spirit King wants to bestow upon you is a unique one you're the first celestial spirit mage to be granted this honour, so please give me your hand."

Lucy hands Loki her hand and he kneels before her and gives her hand a peck. As his lips touch her hand Lucy feels slightly weak and tired and as her eyes close Loki smiles to reassure her.

"Trust me Lucy."

Lucy is suddenly awake, looking around her she quickly realises she is in her old home sitting in the bedroom she used as a child, a tear forms in her eyes and drips down her cheek as she is reminded that both her parents have departed this world. The door to her room opens and Lucy places her hands over her mouth in shock as her mother and father stand in front of her.

"Lucy is has been a long time my child."

Tears flow like a tiny river down her cheeks as Lucy runs into the arms of her parents. Lucy couldn't help but smile she knows her parents are dead; could this be the final test Raynor was talking about? Raynor would not be so sneaky.

"I am so glad to see mum and dad, but why are you here?"

"The Spirit King who reigns over celestial magic also looks after the dead well the ones who go to heaven."

"He is rewarding you for how far you have come, now with all the power you possess you have not let it go to your head and remained kind and a loving young woman. However that is not the only reason we are here."

Jude Lucy's father steps forward and smiles placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a smile that made Lucy feel great. They both turn and Lucy's mother Layla joins them the three walk to what used to be Lucy's bed and sit down. Lucy's mother Layla is next to speak.

"Lucy the reason we are here to tell you that is something is going to happen. Something big you remember Acnologia, the dragon that made you lose seven years of your life. His shadow falls even in the spirit realm and he is bored. He is going to attack and it will come soon. We believe he will attack the members of fairy tail and soon. I don't want to lay this burden on you but the dragon spirit inside you knows only a star dragon can slay Acnologia and if not slay him revert him to a form in which he can be hurt.

"I can't do that! Our whole guild tried to do that mother and he beat everyone even our master!"

"Please remain calm my daughter, what you do not know is that this has been in the making for many years even Raynor was a part of the grand design, your father and my death was not part of the destiny we are giving you, but please my child you must do it, only your kindness and love for others can bring that dragon to heel. Acnologia was a powerful and one of the first dragon slayers, however when his parent dragon was killed he became a blood thirsty killer turning on his allies and slaying them too."

"I know the story mother, even Gildarts failed against the dragon as I said before so did the whole guild, Gildarts also stated that even then the dragon was messing with us."

"Trust in yourself and in the allies that await you inside the temple. For now it was nice to see you in person Lucy me and your father are very proud of you. We will love you always my child, keep going down this path, you will become a legend and everyone will recognise you as strong."

Lucy reaches out for her mum and dad as a dark veil encircles her Lucy panics her eyes, again begin to come heavy as she staggers around before collapsing into a deep sleep. Lucy is awoke in the arms of Loki inside the temple, she must have uttered about going into the temple and he did as told and brought her there. Shaking herself awake Lucy righted herself and stood up straight as Loki took a few steps back to give her space. In front of her Raynor stood she felt an immense pressure of him he was ready for combat.

"The little one here thinks he can take us."

"Do not question me Seraphine!"

Raynor's voice was different, it had combined with his dragon spirit, Lucy watched him his whole body had taken on the form of scales his nails had extended in claws around him shown the multicoloured aura has changed the form of a dragon stood over him like an amour.

Lucy took the chance to glance around in the chamber she felt the presence of powerful beings glancing upon her, several pairs of eyes drilled through her, a pair of red, yellow, sky blue, grey, white and black look upon her immense power behind them eyes. The beings them come into view and Lucy gasps before her stands dragons.

"So she is the one whom has been chosen to fight him. We have come to give her our strength. You can back down now my friend."

Raynor calms and the pressure Lucy was feeling from him lifts as he too steps behind Lucy who continues to stare at all the eyes glaring at her hoping that if she shows courage they will no ridicule her. However there is a silent cause the dragon that Lucy believed to be a sky dragon.

"We are here to assist we are the great dragons of old, Dragons of our type that are able to stand up to the supposed king of dragons, not to mention we are all female, which is rare among dragons. However if these forms worry you we have others we can use as to not alarm the world of our presence. Now Lucy please child step forward."

Lucy does as she is told and steps forward Isis reassures what is going to happen next is not something she should fear. She steps forward and the Sky dragon nods its head in thanks.

"Now I ask that your male companions leave Lucy. Now you must sit down and close your eyes child. For us to grant you our help we first have to give the essence of our elements to you and empower you with it but alas we have words to say before we do."

Lucy gulps as the dragons take their places around her as Loki and Raynor leave and a large wooden door drops baring them from re-entering. Raynor and Loki both glance and Raynor plonks his bum on the ground and sighs.

"I never ever thought that this was going to happen."

"You're telling me, Lucy is the centre of some big grand design and no one knew about it."

Loki looks towards the door of the temple and is worried but senses no danger to Lucy inside. Back inside however the dragons have Lucy surrounded and the ritual to empower her has begun.

"I Seraphine the fire dragon hear by grant you my aid."

A wave of fire rushes over Lucy, it was hot and humid yet did not burn. Looking through the flame at the others the lightning dragon steps forward. With a deep breathe she bellows her oath

"I Adhira the lightning dragon hear by grant you my aid!"

Lucy is hit full on by her lightning roar but is yet again unhurt, though she felt a tremendous pressure pushing down on her, Lucy was determined to show them that she would not buckle, if she truly is destined to do this she will do it not for them but for the guild and for Natsu.

"We are Herannuen the iron dragon and Azure the sky dragon hear by grant you our aid!"

They both unleash their dragon's roars towards Lucy, the pressure hits like a tornado but it does not hurt her instead, remains firm as her legs begin to get become sore. Two more dragons enter and Lucy is hoping that it is the last of them. The shadow dragon and white dragon step forward and pledge there vow.

"I Eirwen the white dragon hear by declare my aid!"

"I Zila the shadow dragon declare my aid!"

Both dragons turn their roars on Lucy and use their roar on her, when all their powers collide however the magic begins taking form in the form of a woman which holds out its hand in front of Lucy. Isis inside her head telling Lucy to shake the magic forms hand. Lucy does as asked and the form then reforms into a giant sphere that surrounds her before vanishing into her body Lucy lets out a scream as the magic that has quickly flowed into her body explodes sending a massive shockwave emitting from Lucy's body in all directions before Lucy falls to the ground asleep.

"It is done."

"Now the world has a chance against the dragon of the apocalypse.

The dragons then step forward again and take and shift into human form each of them taking on a form of a beautiful woman. Seraphine kneels and picks up Lucy as the large wooden door rises and vanishes. As they walk towards the door however Seraphine utters the words.

"War is coming."

Well that's it for chapter 3, things are heating up now so they are! Again thank you guys for reading faving and reviewing it means a lot to me so feel free to send me your comments or questions, please come back for chapter 4!


	4. Lucy Confesses

The Legend of Lucy

Chapter 4: Lucy confesses

Raynor and Loki look up from behind the rock they hid behind as the woman approached with Lucy in her arms. Each of the women wore the colour of their element both Raynor and Loki looked in amazement and lust. Loki shook his head in as Raynor gulped slightly red.

The one that addressed herself as Seraphine held Lucy in her arms. She was a killer in the looks department, a figure to kill for. She wore a short red skirt and heeled knee high red boots, a red waist coat with a dragon logo printed on the back she wore black sleeves t-shirt underneath the waist. She had long flame red hair, tied back into a single long ponytail with to bangs of hair down each side of her face. And those bright red ruby like eyes and luscious red lips would make any man do whatever she asked.

The woman dressed in yellow known as Adhira was equally as beautiful but she appeared to be more of high class lady. She wore an elegant and long golden Chinese themed dress slit up both sides to show her lovely long legs. She wore matching golden high heeled shoes, and wore long golden silky gloves running up to her elbow on each of her arms she too had long hair but it had been tied back into two long pigtails with similar bangs to Seraphine, she also wore a gold choker around her neck and deep golden eyes and matching lipstick.

The woman dressed in grey was also a stunning woman, known as Herannuen had her style done in a hime style cut which is long straight hair that reaches at least below the shoulder blades with part of it cut to about shoulder length and a fringe that reaches the eyebrows. Which was coloured to look like steel. She wore a grey body suit which was unzipped to reveal her cleavage, with metal spike like studs on the shoulder and lower arms. She wore grey heeled knee high boots similar to her comrade Seraphine and wore a metal chain around her neck.

The woman dressed is blue and white known as Azure wore what appeared to be light armour chest plate an shoulders in white, while wearing white three quarter length pants wearing plate armour gauntlets with a blue cloak and travelling boots. She wore blue hair short in bob shape, with it being cut just below the chin and she had ocean deep eyes.

The woman in white known as Eirwen looked the holiest of them she wore what was a white robe that didn't show off her body at all she wore simple sandals and had long white hair braided. Her white eyes where that if you were staring in a sky full of white clouds.

The woman in shadow known as Zila, looked like a really rebel she wore a black leather like jacket with white fur trimming along the neck a black bikini top and black hot pants with a silver dragon belt buckle. With black thigh high boots with heels, naturally she had hair as dark as shadow and as where her eyes. Anyone to stare into them for too long would become lost in her darkness.

"Women who look this good will be the death of us"

Loki said rising up and as Raynor nodded as they watched the woman approach them. Raynor then turns and instructs them to follow him to the house. The stroll in silence Loki deciding its best he went back to the spirit realm and vanishes leaving Raynor on his own with all these women. He led them to the house and took Lucy from Seraphine, taking Lucy up the stairs and setting her on a bed.

Making sure everything was ok he looked out of the window briefly and let out a sigh. He heard foot steps behind him looking behind him; Seraphine was standing along with two of her comrades Adhira and Zila.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she will be just needs rest, your powers where a bit much to take on at the same time."

The three dragon women raised eyebrows as he looked at them in what appeared to be scorn as if they could have hurt her with their gifts. The dragons had been watching for a long time and it was them who choose Lucy to take on their dragon forms rendering them human now. Seraphine smiles it was a good choice to have Raynor act out their will with out knowing. She knew all of them thought fondly of him his life had been troublesome and they had used him to bring them Lucy and now they were human, unable to return to the forms of dragons. They had all strolled down stairs and sat down on the various sofas, as they waited for Lucy to wake up. Seraphine sat on one side of Raynor while Adhira and Zila sat on the other side of him. They told Raynor stories about their kind and some battles they themselves were involved in.

However when they told him they have given up their dragon forms and that they where now human having to use dragon slaying magic. They were shocked when he started to sniffle as tears and gave them all a hug. Apologising for what they have had to give up and if they need too they can use his home here as his own. They knew at that exact moment that during the dragon civil war, this was the human they wanted like Lucy, no matter how much power they acquired, they would always be kind and helpful to others.

"I am sorry if I worried you Raynor…whoa!"

They all turn around to see Lucy standing there. Raynor stands as does the dragons. Lucy walks down stairs and nudges Raynor, and gives a wink as the now human dragons laugh.

"It is not what you think Lucy"

Lucy gave him a sarcastic look as Seraphine dripped her around him and kissed him n the cheek. Raynor went red as the former shadow dragon Zila took his hand and did the same. Lucy let out a sigh and walked off towards the kitchen for some food as Raynor broke free and went after her.

"Lucy it is not what you think those women in there is the dragons that where with you in the temple, they transferred the might of their dragon forms to you and now are just dragon slayers."

Lucy glanced at him shock and he nodded somewhat with a tear in his eye, and Lucy somehow knew how he felt, they had given up part of themselves for the better so that she could defeat a monster that plagues the world.

"If the gave up that might for me how will they live now?"

"The same way you do Lucy, do not worry about us, though we now human very few humans would be able to defeat us, Do not worry although we can no longer take our dragon forms you can use them to summon dragons as well as use their elements. You need our might more than we do."

Seraphine smiles as Adhira and Zila stand along side her. Lucy was kind hearted even now being concerned how they would live without being able to turn into dragons. They knew human customs but it will be fun trying to see the world through mortal eyes.

"I hope our guild master doesn't mind me bringing back more possible members. I do feel it's only right since you have given up so much so much to aid us. We need to give you a family and place you can go to."

Seraphine certainly could not argue with that, though they could very much survive anything that was their way it was still nice to be looked out for. Joining Fairy tail would be fun she thought, especially with all the trouble the guild gets into. They watched as Raynor reached into some of the cupboards and the fridge of the kitchen and took out some food. He instructed the others to sit down and he would call them when they meal was ready. All of them complied but Lucy who stood watching him.

"So just what is the final test you have for me?"

"Well it was actually to eat my cooking; I was told a while ago that's it pretty awful. The test was to try it and tell me if it is any good."

Lucy wanted to hit him, she thought it was an actual test but she was in a way glad that it wasn't. Though she did wonder when they would return to the guild. She was eager to get back to her friends but what she really wanted to do was confess her feelings to Natsu. There was due to be a festival soon and she wanted to go to it as a couple with Natsu. Isis sensed her feelings and was sniggering much to Lucy's annoyance.

"When will we be heading back?"

"Soon I know you are eager to get back but with everything that has been dropped onto your shoulders, as your trainer I advise to rest and eat we will leave in a few hours, Enjoy the calm before the storm alright?"

Lucy nods; it did make sense to enjoy the time she has had before the storm came. Though now that she thought about it. Did Raynor always use the star dragon magic or did he have magic from before, may as well find out.

"Hey Raynor what magic did you use before you joined with Astraeus?"

"Oh that was a magic called lacrima infusion, my magic itself allows me to create lacrima that contains magic powers I then eat the crystals and gain their powers. For example you now have the dragon slayer magic. When I first bonded to Astraeus and lived near the temple it subtly called me to it at night and each night I too gained dragon slayer powers. However I am not as good at them as actually dragon slayers being able to create as many powers as I can means I can only use so many so when I bonded to Astraeus, I honoured him by using his powers the most. Though my teleporting power comes from a lacrima I consumed some time ago and being with my star dragon partner lets me consume more without causing harm to my body"

"I see that's definitely a unique magic if ever I saw one and I have seen a few kinds that mimic and recreate powers of others. Though being able to create it from lacrima like that is something."

Raynor smiles and the two conversed for another hour or so. When the food was ready they brought to the table and everyone tucked into the food. Lucy watched as they all laughed and talked among themselves, Lucy still found it hard to swallow. Sitting around her where dragons stuck in human form, along with her mentor Raynor who helped her gain control of her gifts in such a short time.

Only to find out that her mentor was guided to this by the dragon spirit inside him and the ones sitting around him. Isis had confirmed that she to; was apart of the plan and though they Isis had Astraeus love for each became ruined it in fact helped the plan come together even if it was just a fluke that Lucy happened to show up with Natsu and Happy on the day that Raynor tried to heal the rift between the two. The plan was finally able to come together quicker than the dragons, but now Lucy knew about it. She would agreed with that Isis that Raynor should never know about it. It would be best for him to believe that he was doing this of his own accord and not to the will of the rest.

"Well I had to say that was lovely!" Said Seraphine as her fellow dragon slayers nodded.

"Yeah indeed!" Added Adhira

The rest of the dragons nodded and Lucy couldn't help but smile, it was very nice and relaxing and she stretched relaxing in the chair. The conversations continued for some time and eventually night time be gan to fall before they knew. Raynor too had noticed.

"Alright I think it is time to head back Lucy must be eager to see Natsu."

Turning around he heard foot steps as Lucy had thundered upstairs to pack. Raynor then turned to them and with a smile in his face, I have a lacrima planted in the ground near the house. So you can use to transport yourselves back here at night if you wish. I can create lacrima that will let you use my teleporting magic."

"Its sweet your making such a fuss but we can transport or selves in the same way you can, how do you think we got into the temple."

Raynor considered Adhira's statement, it was true something as large as a dragon able to get in there without no one noticing their approach. Raynor let out a small laugh catching on that he was sounding like a parent or some over protective fool. He just shrugged.

"Well consider this place as your own then there plenty of bedrooms for everyone."

They all nod agreeing, as Lucy returns from upstairs from upstairs, they group had also noticed that her clothing had changed. Lucy wore a single piece dress and red high heeled shoes the dress was skimpy enough to show off her figure and show off her long legs. A few of the ladies along with Seraphine gave her a whistle as Raynor just shook his head.

"Alright…Lucy is ready to go so are we?"

Everyone nods, and they rise to their feet stretching slightly. Lucy was nodding eager as they stood outside the house they all take each others hands, in a cloud of dust they vanish. Reappearing just outside Magnolia town, Lucy runs off in the direction of her home knowing most likely that's where Happy and Natsu would be waiting on her to come home. The others went on to the guild hall which rested on the edge of town.

Lucy arrived at her home entering her room, smiling as she finds Happy and Natsu both snoring at the side of her bed, Lucy sits on her knees places her hand against Natsu's face and gives his cheek a stroke.

"Lucy come home, I love you…"

"I love fish…"

Lucy covered her mouth in shock and wanting to throttle Happy, but yet she wouldn't though, Happy was just being himself and he brought Lucy joy and was always her friend, Lucy was blushing as she shook Natsu to wake him. After a couple of minutes trying she wakes and waves him to come outside after her.

"Lucy you are home! We missed you so much! Not o mention you have become so strong that punch really hurt."

Natsu rubbed his face and Lucy giggles slightly before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, Natsu blushes slightly and places his arms around her making the hug that more intimate.

"I am sorry for hurting you Natsu, Grey and Erza. I wasn't myself."

"It is ok Lucy, we are all glad to have you home."

"With everything that has gone on over the last two months, it made me realize that I…I love you Natsu and I want you to be my boyfriend."

Natsu was shocked his face going bright red he wanted to laugh and dismiss it but as he looked into her eyes, he knew she was serious. He loved Lucy but he struggles to show it at times and is useless at that kind of stuff.

"I love you too Lucy, I just not good at that kind of stuff, so I never thought you would like me.."

Lucy smiles as Natsu frowns, she pulls in him and gives her a kiss and the two stand in each others embrace before the stop and breakaway away from the kiss.

"I love you Natsu, always there for me fighting along side me, defending me I know you are not the sharpest tool in the shed as long as you are with me none of that matters. So please don't say nothing more."

Lucy leans in once again and the two embrace and kiss.

Well that's it for Chapter 4 yay! Lucy and Natsu finally kissed yup. Hope you all enjoy it and come for chapter five thanks for all the reviews, hits and alerts guys it keeps me going see you all soon!


	5. The Battle Begins

The Legend that is Lucy

Chapter 5: The battle begins.

Lucy and Natsu are now together. It made Lucy extremely happy. Though as she strode into the guild on the morning of her return hand in hand with Natsu and Happy singing wedding songs the whole time, it didn't take their guild mates long to find out what had happened. Every one was happy for them however Lucy told the group about what happened to her while on training. However to protect her new friends from constant questions Lucy did not mention who they used to be or what magic they used. Makarov respected her wishes but informed the magic council about what she had told him.

The former dragons were all accepted in the guild. They had already departed for their first mission. Lucy wondered if he would be alright. Her worrying reason was not that, he may encounter some bad while he was away, but what could happen if his team mates got a hold of him she would dread how he would arrive home. Turning to rest of her team, they to where going to set out on a mission shortly themselves, but due risk of attack by, Makarov has ordered that a few more of the guild go with them just in case of attack. So Juvia is accompanying them along with Mirajane. While Laxus and Cana accompany Raynor and his team.

Happy was busy flying along side Erza and Mirajane as they chat about the mission. Lucy watches them converse while Juvia tries to get Grey to confess his feelings for her not succeeding in the slightest. Lucy admired her constant attempts in a way, though she knows it's probably due to the fact in Juvia's eyes Lucy has one up on her. Lucy decided to go over the mission in her head, it was simple enough. Something was causing a ruckus in another town and they were to deal with it. In truth that worried Lucy she had noticed the all the job requests asking for mages to deal with threats of monsters and other nastier things.

"Are you ok Lucy, is something wrong?"

"No Natsu, just concerned by all the sudden jobs for monster extermination."

Erza and Mirajane had heard and both of them decide to join in the conversation. While Juvia continues to hang off Gray much to his annoyance.

"I agree it seems to have gotten like this, since you were away, though I wouldn't worry Lucy."

Erza smiles yet normally when Erza is confident so is Lucy, but she wasn't feeling very reassured, something about these events stinks and Lucy knows it. She turned to Mirajane who seemed her cheerful self. Since she went off to train with Raynor, Mirajane had become more active, going on missions for the guild even resuming and taking on s class missions again.

"I can understand her worry though, all we can do is to go the jobs and get rid of what is causing it we will learn more once we get there."

Lucy couldn't fault her so she kept her reservations inside for now, and they continued on their trip. They sat at the train station waiting on their train as Natsu was complaining to his partner happy about him not wanting to be sick and with Wendy currently off doing her own mission; Natsu has to put up with his motion sickness.

They boarded the train and found their seats quietly, Lucy sat down and Natsu did as well with Juvia and Grey sat opposite them, Erza sat with Mirajane and where commenting about how Lucy and Natsu make a great couple and that it was about time. Gray lets out a sigh as Juvia copies Natsu and lays across Gray's lap much to his embarrassment. Lucy laughs to her self and Grey goes red in the face closing his eyes in disbelief. Lucy could tell that he did love Juvia but her constant pressure for him to notice her is what is holding him back from telling her. Lucy decides its best not to say anything.

The train continues along the tracks, Lucy's attention is drawn to something that is outside. Lucy's eyes have the look of panic; on the cliff in the distance was immense creature with large and black. Lucy strains her eyes and then she screams. With might roar the train is derailed, rolling over and over along with the train cars as each of them detach crashing into each other and then stopping.

Lucy shakes her head as she stand up in the upside down train car, she spots her comrades all getting to their feet, and in one piece each of them climbs out of the train car and gasp. The train was a wreck and Lucy held her hands over her mouth as tears began to flow down her face. The area was littered with the injured and the dead as the dragon roared again, only this time with no destructive force behind it. Natsu had quickly recovered from his motion sickness and stood beside Lucy his fists physically shaking from the anger as he glares at the dragon in the distance.

"Happy, lets go!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy grabs Natsu and the two of them fly off, towards the dragon. Lucy stamps her foot on the ground in anger and the others turn to her sensing an immense pressure as several cracks in the ground appear where her foot had struck it. Lucy turns back to her friends and Erza flinches which shocks Gray and the others.

"I am going after Natsu, Erza and Grey you both follow me Mirajane and Juvia can you please check for survivors and make sure they aren't seriously injured I am going."

With a immense power up of magic power, rumbles of thunder are heard as Lucy channels the lightning element from her powers it crackles with power as Lucy transformers herself into lightning itself and chases after Natsu. Leaving the others speechless. Erza and Gray watch as the bolt hurtles in the direction of he dragon and Natsu. Mirajane and Juvia had already started helping the injured and gathering the survivors. Erza and grey then set off after Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

Natsu stops as the dragon looks up at them, Natsu recognises the dragon those black scales and the blue markings on them, and it was Acnologia the same monster from all those years ago.

"So you're back this time you will be brought down."

Happy instinctive flies towards Acnologia as Natsu uses his magic to surround himself in flame, Happy hits max speed, and he launches Natsu like a missile towards his target. As Natsu hurtles towards Acnologia, the thoughts of losing Lucy or any of his friends is what drives him, he is a dragon slayer putting down evil dragons like this is his job.

"Fire dragon's sword horn!"

Natsu crashes heads with the mighty dragon, forcing Acnologia to give a growl in annoyance, recovering quickly Acnologia takes a swipe at Natsu however Happy swoops in and rescues him and the attack misses. Natsu points to the creatures back and Happy nods as he sees a lightning bolt arcing towards them before sucking them into it. Before Happy or Natsu could figure it out they had been transported onto Acnologia's back. Happy and Natsu both gasp as they emerge on the Acnologia's back to find it was Lucy. Natsu obviously wanted to ask on how Lucy was able to pull it off. However he had other things to worry about.

"Let's do it Natsu!"

"Yeah!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame blade!"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

Both of them launch their attacks at the same time. Acnologia roars in defiance, Natsu and Lucy smile they have clearly injured the creature, however some of the scales begin to move; black humanoids begin to rise out from underneath them charging towards them, however Lucy was already over it, taking out four of her celestial spirit keys as Natsu jumps in front of her to protect her.

"Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

"Gate of the golden Goat, Capricorn!"

"Gate of the golden Scorpion, Scorpio!"

"Gate of the golden Lion, Leo!"

Each of her spirit appears and immediately knows what to do, they immediately attacked the black forms as Lucy and Natsu continue their attacks on the monsters backs. Lucy holds her hands in the air and focuses her power once again, Natsu looks to the sky as storm clouds gather and Lucy smiles giving a wink.

"Lightning dragon's thunder clap!"

Bringing her arm down again in a swift motion lighting rains down from the sky striking Acnologia in the back causing the mighty dragon to stagger much to the shock of Natsu who continues using his own attacks on the dragon. On the ground Gray and Erza where watching in amazement ad Natsu and Lucy where causing the beast more than annoyance they were harming him. Gray too had noticed his own chance and used his ice make magic to carpet the ground with ice. Erza using her own magic requips into her Samurai armour, standing there in her red and yellow pants nothing more than a white bit of cloth protecting her chest. Erza charges towards the one of the legs striking in one swift movement. Groan and thanks to Gray's ice floor the dragon staggers and topples over crashing into ground causing tremors.

"Lucy! Natsu finish it now!"

Natsu and Lucy look down at Erza as Gray uses his ice make magic to latch the dragon down with giant ice chains. Both Natsu and Lucy nod and using their fire dragon slaying magic to propel themselves into the air, once they reach a certain height Natsu and Lucy both nod again. With a roar of a dragon Lucy and Natsu both enter thunder flame mode, the dragon struggles against the ice chains as Gray applies more.

Taking a deep breath, both Lucy and Natsu grin as they look down below them, as Gray and Erza yell at them to hurry up.

"THUNDER FLAME ROAR!"

Erza and Gray cover their ears and run for cover, diving behind a rock as the crackling of thunder is heard as the lightning covered flame crashed into the dragon, the force causing the ground to crack and splinter like wood pushing the dragon into the earth. The power explodes sending Erza and Gray flying. Acnologia roars in pain and goes limp falling silent.

"Did we do it?"

"Yes Natsu its dead, I can not sense any life energy from it anymore. Still this is too good to be true."

They land on the ground and run to join Erza and Gray and Lucy too noticed that Erza seems unconvinced at what they have done here. Lucy and Natsu stands beside them as Happy flies over head returning from the train wreck.

"I do not believe this is the real Acnologia, he wiped out Tenrou island which just his roar, Gildarts could not fight him nor could the entire guild. Yet suddenly we take him down with just four of us? He could of wiped us out with the train and everyone else but yet only the train was destroyed."

Lucy couldn't disagree with what Erza had said, if it was Acnologia he has had lost so much of his immense and smothering power. Then it hit her, it was said that in the time of Zeref the dragon Acnologia could of he could produce shades of himself. They were weak in comparison but for everyone that is defeated the great dragon kings power will wane for many months depending on how many he made. The dragon is extremely arrogant thinking that humans are nothing but mere insects.

"Yes this what is called a shade." Lucy added as the others turned to face her.

Acnologia was rumoured to be able to great shades of himself, every time he does however his power will drop for a few months or more depending on how many he has made. If we can track down the rest and defeat them, he will have to come and deal with us himself, his pride and arrogance will not let him sit by he will then come to us and we can take him. We have to inform the other guilds about these jobs they are ambushes for his shades."

The group turns as the shade begins to disappear before them bubbling away into nothing but a black puddle, it was at that point where it was confirmed for them all, that it was nothing more than a shade of Acnologia.

"Let us return to Mirajane and Juvia then we need to head back and report in."

Everyone nods in agreement with Erza. With one of the shades defeated the return they walk off and return to their friends discussing how awesome Lucy was and how they have got their first victory. Natsu leans over and kisses his love on the cheek much to the sniggering of the others with Erza wiping away a small tear away from her face as she thought Jellal and how she needed to get word to him and his guild.

Lucy smiles she has won one her first battle on her path to her destiny and she wondered how many more would she have to fight and how many more will she have to fight. She must succeed for Natsu, Happy her guild mates and the world. Lucy turns back towards where the shade had lay, her focus and determination where now higher than ever.

Well that's it for chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for all the reviews hits and faves etc and I hope you all come back for chapter six, if you have an suggestions please feel free to pm me them etc. until next time bye bye!


	6. A quiet walk together

The Legend that is Lucy.

Chapter 6: a quiet walk together.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and the rest of their team have returned to the fairy tail guild hall. They explained to master Makarov about what happened. He listened to everything not saying anything as Lucy and Erza explained what has happened. Lucy watched as Erza explained how they were ambushed by what appeared to be a shade of Acnologia. She also explained how it was remarkably weaker than the real Acnologia and told him Lucy's plan. Makarov nods an orders the team to rest, he will warn the other guild masters and report the events to the wizard council.

Lucy sat at the one of the tables, with a drink as Natsu sat beside her with one of his own and a plate of food with Happy and his own plate of fish, Gray and Juvia have gone off into town and Lucy wondered if he was going to tell Juvia he likes her simply so he doesn't lose to Natsu having a girlfriend. Erza had said she was going out for a bit no doubt to ask Jellal to look into what happened and to find out from other events and most likely any information on Acnologia.

"Hey Lucy now things are a bit settled, would you like to go for a walk?"

Lucy turned to Natsu with a smile on her face; she was wondering that anything romantic right now would be a bad idea when so much is at stake. Though it would be probably be a good idea to unwind.

"Sure let's go! Just us though, no Happy!"

Happy looked up at her his little heart broken, Lucy wasn't trying to be mean to him she loved him too. But she wanted to be alone with Natsu for a while. Natsu smiles and wraps his arms around Happy wiping the small tears away from his eyes.

"Listen partner, Lucy doesn't hate you. I am not sure how this works but couples have to do these things where it involves them being by themselves so they have time to each other with no one to bother them. I feel bad doing this to you but it will only be a couple of hours and I'll feed you as many fish as you want when I come back ok?"

Lucy watched the two converse and she felt very bad for declaring that Happy was not to come, she knew she should go say sorry and walks over to them both and picks up Happy giving him massive hug.

"I don't hate you but, I just want me and Natsu to have some alone time. That is all."

Happy nods he gets what they are saying it was once something that Lisanna told him about it, he was just feeling left out. Wendy was near by and was watching feeling sorry for Happy she turns to Carla. Carla was unsure of what Wendy wanted and then it clicked, Carla was usually opposed to such things but she nodded and quickly made her way to the table.

"Happy, come on. We will go out by ourselves without Lucy or Natsu."

Happy says something which is muffled by Lucy's hug and his ears perk up as he breaks free. Lucy and Natsu look on in some what of shock as before Carla had always brushed off her fellow cats date offers. She had already grabbed Happy by the paw and was leading him off much to the cheers of the others; Natsu looked at Happy and to the corner where Wendy was standing. Wendy gives him a wink and Natsu smiles taking Lucy by the hand as they both walk off much to the cheers of the others which made Lucy feel somewhat embarrassed but yet happy at the same time.

It was quiet as they walked the streets hand in hand. Lucy was surprised by Natsu, all he ever used to do was fight eat and sleep, but he has grown since the two of them began to date, his words spoke wisdom his behaviour was less reckless and was as a whole, was more of a conserved and intelligent than he let on to be. They took a left and strolled along again enjoying simply being in each others presence.

"You know Natsu in the last few days since we agreed to date like this you have changed and grown up quite a bit."

"Your really think so?"

Natsu rubbed his head giving Lucy the old big broad smile he used so often. Lucy leaned in and gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked on. Turned again and begun walking down the main street, however before Lucy could answer Natsu's question, they both heard giggling and turned around to spot to familiar faces.

"Levy and Gajeel!"

"Yeah so what is this, you two out on a date it amazes me that Natsu there even knows the meaning of the word."

Gajeel grins as Natsu raises an eyebrow; normally this would be where Natsu would attack him or at least shoot off his mouth. He remained calm and composed which was unusual for Natsu. Levy elbowed Gajeel in the gut for his remark and Lucy stepped forward.

"Well Gajeel, at least Natsu can be man enough to admit it, you on the other hand."

Lucy paused and Gajeel was seething his face red where it would appear that Lucy has struck a nerve. Gajeel steps forward and stood face to face with Lucy. Deep down Lucy had never truly forgiven him for hurting Levy and beating on her all those years ago. No doubt he was a changed man, but the dragon rage was coiling inside of her demanding to put him in his place.

"Do you want to fight?"

Natsu was going to step in before it got out of hand, but Lucy lifted her hand to stop him. Levy too could feel the tension and she admired Lucy more for standing her ground. Before anyone could say anything Lucy was once again covered in her rainbow shifting aura of the star dragon and with one almighty blow she hit Gajeel in the gut driving the wind clean out of him as he collapsed on the floor.

"Sorry Levy, it is about time this one grew up. Stop acting like a big bad guy who is tough as nails and instead of acting uninterested and tell Levy you like her alright."

Lucy grabs Natsu and walks away as Levy picks up Gajeel. Gajeel looks at her and smiles and the two walk off in silence for a bit.

"Sorry Levy I shouldn't have provoked her, I was just teasing her. Hell though she has one heck of a punch."

Levy laughed as Gajeel turned away red in the face. Lucy had hit Gajeel really hard, Levy was amazed at just how strong Lucy had become and envied her not matter hard Levy herself tried she would has not gotten strong enough to impress Gajeel or attract his notice in the manner Levy wanted to. Though one day she hopes that will change.

Natsu was still laughing as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as she looked up at the stars with a twinkle in her eye. The night had been prefect despite the small scene with Gajeel, Lucy was wondering though how the whole event with her destiny would play out. Would it end happily when it's all over or would it be awful? Lucy was worried that she will die in this mission and worried they could all die. She places her hands on top of Natsu's and squeezes them hard.

"Thinking about the troubles that are ahead eh?"

Lucy nodded in response, she was thinking about it even when she should be enjoying herself and it bothered her. Natsu smile was very reassuring though, he never ever gave up on anything and she shouldn't dwell on those negatives and remain focused on the positive.

"Yeah I am, I am sorry."

"Don't worry silly come on!"

Else where however on a se of vast peaks a dragon looks down on the world. It knew that its shades had encountered the enemy or at least some of them. One of his shades was crushed easily and the next one was being defeated as he stood on the mountain. To him, humans were we nothing more than mere insects, even the one who created him was nothing more than a bug to him but that bug would definitely be able to bite back. The other shade had been defeated and the dragon was feeling a sense of enjoyment his game just got interesting.

Back at fairy tail, Raynor had reported in what he had found. Laxus too voiced his own thought on the event and he told Makarov of the new member's abilities and Raynors had impressed him greatly. Turning to the guild hall he announced that they were all on power with him or better. The guild fell silent as Natsu and Lucy walked in through the front door. Natsu and Lucy picked up on was said as they entered but Natsu had something he wanted to say about that.

"Hate to tell you Laxus, Lucy took down our dragon shade by herself."

Lucy hid behind her hand, it was a lie Natsu helped. No to mention Gray and Erza both joined but before she could say anything to share the glory so to speak Erza and Gray had already joined in.

"Yeah Lucy was amazing that dragon didn't stand a chance."

"Yes her combat display was something that even surprised me"

Laxus remained silent as the guild cheered much to Lucy's embarrassment. Natsu kissed her on the cheek as Happy and Carla entered laughing and giggling. The guild started whistling at the two of them and both of them went slightly red, Happy waved at Natsu and flew directly over to him. Carla returned to Wendy and they both joined Natsu and Lucy.

In a dark street Erza stood waiting her eyes closed and deep in thought. The battle with the dragon was a surprise to Erza and Lucy and her found powers where clear to Erza during the fight, despite their win Erza was cautious as she always has been. It wasn't too long before Jellal showed himself. He was hooded as she expected him to be.

"What is it Erza, it is not like you to summon me like this, what is the matter?"

"I fear a great doom is coming, have you heard of anything odd lately. We encounter a dragon that was just like Acnologia and Lucy crushed it near enough single handed. We were warned that Acnologia was on the move again we have confirmed two of his shades have fallen but we don't know how many more there are."

"Yes we had looked into it thinking it was the work the dark guild. We can confirm three villages destroyed. They were restored by Ultear. The magic council is aware of the situation, but all they know is that a dragon is attacking. They do not know Acnologia is involved."

"Master Makarov has sent them word, however what I am about to ask will seem like a lot but could you look into possible hiding places for Acnologia?"

"That I can Erza, however there is another bit of information I forgot to give you, one of those shades was taken out by something dark, we believe Zeref is involved too."

That was it the pin had dropped, Zeref was involved. Erza cringed it doesn't make sense that he took out the shade of a monster that he helped create just what the hell was going on. Jellal stood in silence as Erza tried to put the points together in her head trying to make some sense of it. The two of them stood in silence for a couple of minutes longer. Erza was unsure what to say now.

"Uh well… on a more positive note I guess. Lucy has reached a new height of power that we some of us may only attain at old age, you should see her she took that shade of Acnologia and crushed it. All the powers of all known dragon slayers and one we never even knew it existed, she was truly a sight to behold. No to mention her and Natsu are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

Jellal let out a chuckle. As Erza turned to him he knew the look, she wanted to be with him in the same way Lucy was with Natsu. He too wanted it but with all that he done he knew the path he currently walked was the one he choose and until he can be accepted by the world again. He and Erza could not be together.

"I see, it seems fairy tail is certainly a wonderful place to be. Right I will go and look into this, I shall report back anything I find out and please Erza look after yourself. Do not falter in the path you have chosen be there for them guide them and teach them all you can."

Erza watched the man off her life walked off she wanted to tell him she loved him but she knew not too. Turning away from him Erza walks back towards the guild hall, taking a glance up at the stars she smiles to herself and wonders

"If only I could be like Natsu and Lucy except with Jellal."

Well that's it for chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it decided on a nicer theme for this chapter so that Lucy and Natsu can spend time together as couples should, again thanks for all the hits reviews and alerts I hope you all come back again.


	7. The Twin Dragons of Sabretooth

The Legend of Lucy.

Chapter 7: The Twin Dragons of Sabretooth

A week has passed; Lucy sat with Natsu in the guild hall. She had killed three more shades in the last week and was tired. The shades have clearly gotten stronger too. The final shade simple took one step and the earth buckled and cracked beneath it. Its roar destroyed entire towns in an instant. Lucy and her friends destroyed it easily enough. She glanced around the guild hall as every one was cheering and partying, ducking an incoming chair which Gray hurled at Natsu. Lucy giggles as two brawl in in front of her before she picks up a chair herself and throws it at them making sure to time her throw so that it hits them both and doesn't upset Juvia.

The chair connects with both Natsu and Gray, sending the two rivals and team mates skidding along the floor. Both of the quickly jump back up and glare at her.

"Plan to do something boys."

"No no it is ok."

The guild burst out laughing, Ezra was the one who normally would be the one too calm though Lucy knew she could do that now, the power she wielding could scare them into submission. She would make it up to Natsu later, though she was feeling uneasy and she had no clue why. Though tonight Natsu promised to take her out to a nice restaurant for dinner and inside she was very happy indeed.

Lucy spotted Makarov pacing along the desk deep in thought, he has something to announce. Mirajane stood beside him shaking her head, Lucy wondered if he had news of the magic counsel. If he did the news must not be very good. He walked filled up his tankard and took a drink from it. Lucy was wondering what was taken him so long. She could feel the tension around him and it was building did a more powerful shade do something that he is afraid to state, she wanted to know but she dare not ask.

"Listen up my children; I have an announcement to make. It appears that we have made quite an impression during the grand magic games."

Makarov then waves behind the counter and out five new arrivals to the guild. Each of them steps out and the guild gasp with shock before them stood the new members of the guild.

"I am Sting and this is Lector."

"I am Rogue and this is Frosch."

"First of all we both want to thank you for accepting us, and we are sorry for the antics of our former guild during the games for what they did to Lucy as well as Yukino. I my self also committed an act of grief I took the life of our guild master for I had thought he had taken Lectors life. Minerva saved him but held him hostage but thanks to yourselves and the mage from Mermaid Heel I got him back, both I and rogue then knew how bad that place was and left."

Silence then descended on the guild hall and Lucy steps forward holding her hand in front of them in greeting. Sting and Rogue both smile as do their Exceed friends.

"Well Fairy Tail is glad to have you both here."

Lucy smiles and the rest of the guild follow suit. All of them running over to welcome the former dragon slayers of Sabretooth. Lucy knew in the battles to come she knew the world would need them. Lucy then steps back as the new members get swarmed, even Lector and Frosch got a lot of attention from Happy and Carla as Panther Lilly stood beside them in silence.

"Soon we will be called mage stealers."

Lucy snorted at her boyfriend Natsu's statement, though she can't blame him for thinking that over the last few weeks they have had many new members join the guild. Lucy found it nice though soon the guilds big guild hall will be finished and they can all go there which will be much bigger.

"We aren't mage stealers Natsu, but with everything these new members have gone through can you blame them for wanting to come to a place where they can be themselves."

Natsu shrugged he couldn't disagree there. Rogue and Sting already were on there way over to join them. Natsu waved with a huge smile on his face and Lucy pulled out two chairs for them to sit on and they both sat beside the group. Natsu watched them both they looked cautious.

"What is up you two? You look as if the guild is going to turn on you."

Sting shook his head with a laugh as Rogue sat in his traditional silence. Frosch and Lector happily take a fish that Happy let them have from his plate and the three ate happily.

"No, its not that we just heard some disturbing things, that is all. Acnologia has been seen attacking towns and villages."

"That could be true, but it could also be one of his shades. We already slew one, when Acnologia shows up in earnest we will know. We need as many dragon slayers as we can get for when he shows up for real."

"Yeah and we will get the monster back for what he did to us on Tenrou island Lucy."

Natsu sat there his face some what annoyed and impatient as he used to be. Sting and Rogue just sat there and watched him. Lucy could tell he was frustrated and he wanted to fight real bad but it not it was a waiting game until they got word of anything that could be the work of a dragon.

"It is actually good to be in the guild with the one I admired growing up."

Sting smiles at Natsu as he points a finger at his own face and nods. Lucy watches the two exchange words as the conversation eventually went the way of the grand magic games. Sting continued to praise Natsu's strength and Lucy knew it was going to be a rematch challenge in a few minutes and stood up before standing behind them both placing both her hands on each of their shoulders she grins.

"I will have no talk of rematches until the current threat is over you guys got it!"

Sting and Natsu whelp as Lucy digs her fingers into her shoulders bash the table in submission. Gray cringes and Erza smiles as if Lucy were her student in learning to control people through terror, she nods approvingly as Natsu and Sting both agree not to have a rematch until the situation was settled. Lucy then glanced at Rogue who was staring at Gajeel with intent only for Lucy to dig her hand into him too and put him through the same pain. Lucy then turns her attention to Gajeel but he was smart enough to sit away.

Raynor too was there sitting in a corner of his own once again he gave a wave when she waves, he returns the gesture with a smile on his face before turning back to his conversation with his own band of dragon slayers. She wondered how he was doing; she was close to him, for being there as her mentor and helping her learn her new abilities. She always wanted his reassurance on so many things about her powers and can she really do what she is destined to do. She defeated four shades in total but they were very weak. Could she do what was needed? Lucy wasn't sure but she banished those dooming thoughts. Looking up at the at she say it was almost time for their dinner date and she smiled happily waiting.

Well that's it for this chapter I know its exceptionally short this time but things here at home have been crazy lately so I have had no free time next one will be a lot better I promise!


	8. Darkness Appears

The Legend of Lucy

Chapter 8: Darkness appears

Lucy sat in her room staring into the vast blue of the sky above her. Erza brought word that Jellal had sent word that he was tracked either a powerful shade or Acnologia himself. Lucy was ready to go; she had Natsu and Happy with her. All the dragon slayers have called together, Lucy, Raynor, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Seraphine, Adhira, Herannuen, Azure, Eirwen and Zila. Gildarts is also going being the only man to have tangled with the dragon and survived other than Makarov who is going to round up the guilds and inform the council of the issue.

Lucy glances to the street and sees the gang has already assembled ready for her. She turns to Happy and Natsu and nods, as Erza shouts to them. Natsu returns her smile and him and Happy are first to exit her room. Lucy looks at her room once more as she holds the doors handle, wondering if this will be last she ever sees of the room. Lucy then closes the door and leaves to join her companions in the street.

"Is Fairy tail going to war what is going on?"

Lucy heard one of the towns people say as they all strolled passed heading towards the train station. Lucy felt like they were marching to a war, she waves at a few of the towns people she recognised. A lot of the town's people had gathered to watch them leave. As they continue to walk Lucy could hear others muttering about the group

"Going to meet another of those ghostly dragon shades and getting rid of it."

One said as they continued to walk fortunately for the group with Gildarts present the town had once again transformed itself to allow him safe passage. Well safe for their homes and stores at least. The group continue their walk and Lucy takes a deep breath.

"Relax Lucy, everything will turn out ok I am here I am your dragon spirit after all."

Lucy smiles and relaxes some what from Isis's words. Natsu was walking beside her and gave her a smile, as they left the town they continued to walk along the road, the dragon slayers where all able to talk to each other easily enough, Sting and Rogue however where quite speechless when Raynor and Seraphine and the other dragons now dragon slayers introduced themselves to former dragons of Sabretooth. Sting made a joke about how no one would have topped Fairy Tail if they brought all them to the games. Lucy laughed to herself back then she knew fairy tail did not have as many dragon slayers now as they did back then, still as she looked around at everyone and it felt like they had ever dragon slayer in the country here and that helps relax her somewhat.

Else where however Acnologia sits in the ruins of one of the largest cities of Fiore, His power was all but limitless even creating the shades he had he was still all conquering. However the star dragons are the ones that concerned him. Only dragons themselves could take out someone like him but star dragon spirits in human bodies can do just as much damage. Acnologia knew they will come for him and he relished it. Acnologia stirs as something from his past draws near by, raising to his full height the mighty dragon glances in the direction of the power he was sensing. With a snarl Acnologia attacks first unleashing a power blast of magical energy from his mouth. Carving a huge chasm as the blast hurtled towards its target, a large magical explosion occurs as Acnologia watches one though the mighty dragon bears his razor sharp teeth as a huge black dome protects his enemy.

The Dragon king let out a mighty roar as a man known to the world as Zeref walks confidently towards him. The dragon king hesitates for a few seconds but then presses a might foot to the ground leaving a crater in his wake. Zeref continued his walk undeterred by the monster he created. Zeref face turns from cold and heartless to a look of pure anger. With a wave of his arms the area around him begins to buckle and crack, large clouds of smoke are kicked into the air as immense giants of stone emerge, with a bellow the giants charge towards the dragon king.

Acnologia does not show any sings of movement or action as the stone giants charge towards him, however as both giants reach Acnologia he responds. In blink of an eye, the king of dragons swipes with his massive tail. One of the stone giants face crumbles into dust from the power of the blow it hit's the ground like a clap of thunder. With a mighty roar Acnologia staggers the second of the giants and with a powerful swipe of his front left leg cleaves the second giant in two as if his body was nothing.

"You dare, assault the king of dragons human."

The voice was deep and powerful commanding fear and respect at once, if it was a normal wizard or man before him the fact the king of dragons spoke to a human would be enough to scare him into obeying but it wasn't a normal man. It was his creator the man that turned him from a dragon slayer into what he was now.

"You forget your please, you maybe a king but in the world of men I am a god and a king is below a god."

The voice of his creator was cold and angry, if Acnologia was a man he would be shivering with fear but he wasn't. Zeref maybe a god to humans and evil god but a god none the less, but Acnologia was a dragon above the petty vassals that are human gods.

"Human gods are nothing against me Zeref you of all people should know that!"

"The arrogance is still there, at least some things do not change. However you are acting before your time, we did what we did all those years ago to put the of war and put the fear in people so they would not wage. I became the enemy of the world for that one purpose as I made you for the same purpose. However you are trying to bring the end of the world early and you know I can not stand my creations running a mock."

An immense build up of magical power begins to develop lifting both of his hands orbs of black magic appear, however the size of the dark orbs grows and Zeref lifts his arms above his head each orb grew to the size of Acnologia and with as throwing a stone he launched them at the dragon king, with a might roar the dragon king unleashes his own magic blast removing one of the death orbs from the sky with little effort. How ever the dragon decides to take the black mages attack instead as the ball of death orb hits Acnologia. Letting out a roar Acnologia collapses, however Zeref did not move and remained where he is.

"I should of guessed that even though you are no dragon slayer, yet you are capable of hurting me Zeref."

Acnologia stood up again, Zeref was expecting this normally his death magic can kill anything, however in this case his magic did not do the deed. Zeref shrugged noticing that Acnologia was indeed hurt his leg was a a lighter colour compared to what it was supposed to be. Acnologia stamps the ground causing a small earth quake, which staggers Zeref before surging towards him and taking a massive swipe at him with clawed leg, Zeref is catapulted through the air with tremendous force slamming into a crop of rock reducing it to mere dust.

Acnologia snarls as Zeref launches an attack through the ground as his death magical forms massive hands as they lock around the dragons throat, as the dragons life force is siphoned out of him, Acnologia roars in defiance but the hands still hold firm. Acnologia then spreads his massive wings and attempts fly way the blasts of air causing Zeref to stagger and Acnologia breaks free from the spell lifting himself into the air. Zeref presses his attack launching his death magic into the air how ever his magic now seems to fail to land as Acnologia dances through the skies dodging everything that is thrown at him.

Though only a mile from them Lucy and the others can hear and see Acnologia in the air. Lucy can feel the evil aura of Acnologia and the death magic as the fight rages on, turning to the others they Lucy sense no fear or worry in them even Wendy is not worried however. Natsu is first to break into a run and the others follow him knowing the final battle approaches.

Sorry that again the chapters shorter than most, thanks again for all the hits reviews, alerts and the like see you all again for what could be the final chapter toodles!


	9. Acnologia

The Legend that is Lucy.

Chapter 9: Acnologia.

Lucy watches as she ran the battle between whoever it was and Acnologia was intense. The now formed Dragons of Fairy tail continue their running but at a slower pace to take in as much as they can of the battle Natsu had mentioned it was Zeref Acnologia was battling which made people wonder what was going on in general.

Too much evil there, Lucy knew but the upcoming battle was going to be life or death. Lucy and the others continue to run as the battle rages, blasts of magic where going every where the magic hit nothing remained. Lucy was concerned however if Star dragons were the key to defeat Acnologia, the king of dragons would know and attack. Lucy could sense the dragon's wrath as a massive magical explosion occurs blowing the group back with most of them ending up face down in the dirt. Shaking the dirt from her hair Lucy rises to her feet turning to the rest of the group as they stagger to their feet. Only Gildarts and Laxus where already on their feet not that they would be knocked down in the first place. Lucy glances at what appeared to nothing more than a dot hurtling towards them.

"No way that is a person!"

Lucy leaps into the air and catches Zeref in the air before landing on the ground again. As the others rush to her side knowing now the Acnologia will turn on them. Zeref is injured which shocks her and most of them. Covered in bruises and bleeding from the lip and nose. Raynor stands in watching the dragon along with Laxus and Gildarts, Zeref struggles to lift his eye lids as the blurred image of Lucy comes into focus.

"I see so you finally arrived along with Natsu…"

Natsu steps forward the anger was held in check, much to Lucy and the others relief. Zeref then turned and glances at everyone gathered though Zeref could surely sense what exactly, what every one hear had in common, be them dragon slayer or in Gildarts case a man who fought Acnologia and lived. Zeref opened his mouth to speak.

"You must not stay near me death magic will try to kill you if I begin to care. So finish me off, only a star dragon has the power to cleanse me so I ask you. To destroy me. A few of the members glanced at each other and Zeref knew that it is against the nature of the guild to take a life even the lives of their enemies or even the lives of the world's enemies. Raynor then steps forward, much to the group's surprise.

"I will do it for you if it is with in my power."

Zeref smiles and scans Raynor for a few minutes, as Natsu mutters that Acnologia is sitting watching waiting on them. Zeref laughs slightly, he knows that the dragon is arrogant but this was too good to be true. Once Raynor ends his life Zeref's magic power will transfer to Lucy and Acnologia will be doomed.

Raynor kneels beside him placing a hand on Zeref's head. His magic power gathers and the rainbow aura appears around both of them. Acnologia watches on waiting.

"The insects are going to die; they do not know it yet. I will let them live a little longer to see how fruitless it is."

Lucy and the group could not hear the dragon kings words as he only voiced them to himself. With a roar of his own Raynor infuses Zeref with his power Zeref looks at Lucy as his body begins to break away, Raynor continues his roar while a deep and powerful voice of his dragon spirit chants an ancient and powerful spell. Lucy watches on, even though he has caused so much pain, Lucy believes what is being done shouldn't be in her eyes and she feels she should stop it.

"Do not stop what is happening Lucy, this is also part of your destiny"

Isis's words echoed in her head. She wondered how was it part of her life to watch as a man's existence was destroyed. It was at that moment when she heard Isis in her head once again.

"Don't you feel it? As Zeref is being destroyed the mighty power he wielded is being transferred to you except instead of death it gives power to save lives. Raynor is you mentor so he knows you don't have the heart to kill a man so he will bear the burden for you. You must not stop him it's for your sake and the worlds."

Lucy nods and continues to watch as Zeref's body vanishes before her eyes, as the last speck of the dark mages body is gone in a rainbow coloured aura, Lucy gasps and drops to her knees. Natsu and Happy rush to her side but she waves them away and stands up again.

"I say we end this now, this is something only I can do."

Lucy takes a deep breath and let's outs a roar of her own, the roar was an issue of challenge and it was so powerful its force knocked some of her friends on their bums. Acnologia certainly took notice with a roar of his own and blast of magic.

"Incoming!"

Lucy and the group moved but for some the blast was quicker caught of guard Raynor and the majority of his female dragon slayers where hit and sent flying into rubble, earth and trees. Wendy was first to respond to them rushing to her aid as Gajeel and Rogue joined her, carrying them to safety. Lucy and the remaining members charged.

Acnologia roars in defiance lashing out with a mighty swing his front claw sending a massive shock wave at them, Gildarts stops raising his hand as the wave hits the group as a white flash cloaks them in a blinding light. Gildarts used his crush magic on the wave of air much to everyone's shock and the group advances again. Laxus was first to strike Lucy watches as he transforms himself into a lightning bolt and reappears next to Acnologia's head and strikes the dragon with a devastating punch. Acnologia is taken by surprise by the power of the blow which causes the dragon to stagger.

Everyone else then attacks themselves. Using an attack of there own. Despite this many dragon slayers and injured Acnologia was not worried about the blows being dealt to him. With a swing of his tail, Gildarts and Laxus are sent flying. Lucy and Natsu land powerful blows on the face of dragon king actually causing the immense dragon to fall, Lucy and Natsu then hit him with a combined dragon roar and the explosion causes everyone to raise their arms to shield their eyes from the debris.

"Whoa Natsu and Lucy have become so strong…"

Gildarts shook his head as he rises to his feet as Laxus does the same beside him. The two watch as the other dragon slayers join the battle. Sting and Rogue activate their white drive and shadow drive and then they use their unison raid attack blasting Acnologia with it. The dragon takes a direct hit and Natsu and Lucy both sense the attack was a lot stronger than at the grand magic games. Acnologia roars his defiance only for Gajeel and Natsu to hit him while in the shadow iron dragon and thunder flame forms. Wendy unleashes her own dragon roar to keep the monster in check

Laxus and Gildarts join the fight again, unleashing their might on Acnologia Lucy had ordered the others to break off their own attack as Laxus and Gildarts went to work, most of the guild where held in place in awe of their magical prowess is unleashed in a fury that even a dragon should be scared, everyone was frozen in awe or fear, Lucy was not sure thunder claps resembling Laxus and his devastating blows and the massive magical aura from Gildarts trying to crush the dragon with his crush magic. Acnologia snarls as Lucy turns around as the ground begins to quake as if another massive creature is charging into battle. Turning around Lucy smiles as the guild master leaps into the fight in, Acnologia batters Gildarts and Laxus aside but instead of attacking Makarov right away the dragon then speaks.

"I give you the chance to bow and surrender to my will, or I shall render you all dead."

Silence descends until Natsu hurls abuse at the dragon Makarov steps in front of his children and the army from the magic council appears behind the group of wizards. Makarov tries to figure out the dragons plan as Acnologia glances at him as his eyes darken then the king of dragons utters a two words that cause mass panic.

"Dragon Law!"

A large a black magic is shot into the air and it expands engulfing everyone in darkness. Lucy was shrouded in darkness and looks around her seeing nothing but endless night. Staggering forward Lucy calls out the names of her friends, her guild master, and her boyfriend and for her mentor hoping someone will answer her, but she could only hear was the laugh of Acnologia. She steps forward again and trips over something leaning down Lucy runs her hands over the object she found he was out cold not and badly hurt. Lucy starts to cry as Isis's anger stirs with in her chest Lucy stands up as the rainbow aura gets brighter; in a cry of pain her aura explodes vanquishing the darkness. Looking down at Natsu and the others lying around her Lucy steps forward her skin had developed scales the earth cracks and breaks as she walks towards her final confrontation.

Well that's it for chapter nine I thought this would be the final chapter but it didn't turn out that so I hope you guys enjoy it and come back from the final chapter! Thanks again for all the hits, reviews and faves until next time bye!


	10. Lucy the Legend

The Legend that is Lucy

Chapter 10: Lucy the Legend

Lucy glares at Acnologia, she can still sense magic coming from her friends, so they are not dead at least not yet. Even now Acnologia was mocking her she could his laugh from hear and she was on her own now. She looked down at her out cold boy friend she heard a groan and looked around again. Makarov was still awake and she ran to his side. Remembering to keep her angry and pain locked with in her to prolong her dragon force mode.

"I am glad you are ok my child."

Lucy watches as Makarov attempts to lift his arm to stroke her face. Lucy attempts to lift him but Acnologia's magic gives her a shock and she is forced to back off. Lucy was not sure what to do. Lucy wanted to say something and she was beginning to worry if she falters or is defeated now, her guild mates and herself will all die. Isis was telling her that she will be fine. She could have fought the dragon one on one and did more damage than Gildarts and Laxus combined if she just trusted herself enough.

"Do not worry me and the guild will be fine the spell will vanish when the one who casts it is defeated or killed… He has it made his downfall. No go my child and show that dragon what it is to mess with Fairy tail."

Lucy smiles and nods turning back to the Acnologia. With a sudden burst of magical power Lucy was gone only a swirling cloud of dust and dirt remained. Acnologia looks around desperately,

"Neither human nor dragon could move that fast how was it possible."

Acnologia roars in defiance as Lucy reappears in front of him. Acnologia could no sense no fear, hate or anger from the small human before him, but he knew that this human could very well be his downfall.

"Star dragon Meteor Fist!"

Lucy devastating punch connects with the large jaw of the dragon king. Acnologia's surprise on his face caused Lucy as the dragon had been lifted from the ground with the power of the punch. The dragon spreads his wings and slows down and Lucy charges again using her power to help her fly. Acnologia goes to swipe at her but it was a feint and when Lucy reappeared Acnologia's tail swipe connected with Lucy sending her crashing into the ground causing a an immense impact crater to appear. Shaking her head Lucy rose to her feet and smiles. That blow would of killed any normal person be them mage or otherwise.

"This is one insect you can not squish so easily monster!"

Lucy inhales and watches as Acnologia does the same, their magic powers are going to clash and Lucy did not know how long she could keep going in dragon force mode. However her guild master had put his trust in her and she was not going to let him or Natsu down.

"Star dragon Roar!"

Both Lucy and Acnologia unleash their dragon roar attacks, Makarov looks up as both the roars collide with each other in a stalemate both attacks push and shove at the other trying to force the others attack out of the way. Makarov was speechless at how far Lucy has come. She has certainly become stronger but Makarov never thought she could do this. In his eyes Lucy has stepped from the path of mortals and mages and into an area that no one could dream off well except may the top three wizard saints. Lucy may be even stronger than them with this display.

Makarov watches as the to attacks continue to collide, all of sudden Lucy was gone and Acnologia's attack pushed her own into the earth causing a large magical explosion but thanks to the spell rendering himself and the others immobile none of them were harmed due to the spell. Lucy reappears behind Acnologia an unleashes a dragons roar at point blank striking the king of dragons in the back of the head the force smashes into the ground with tremendous force. Acnologia unleashes his own roar which makes a direct hit on Lucy and she is flung through the sky much to Makarov dismay, but a large smile returns to the old mans face. Lucy spins in the air and lands her star dragon crushing star attack sending the pursuing dragon into the ground.

The earth shudders and cracks under the pressure of Acnologia's body. The dragon rises to his feet yet again and Makarov notices that Lucy's is charging for a large attack, lifting her arms into the air she waves signs as magic power begins to be drawn towards her, holding her hands in the air as if like cup a ball of magic power forms in her hands. It rapidly expands forming a massive ball in her hands. Makarov gasps with that much power if it hits.

"See if you can stop this one Acnologia! Star Dragon, Super nova!"

Lucy hurtles the large magical projectile at Acnologia, the dragon unleashes his roar attack but the Lucy's attack absorbs it and increases its size. Acnologia tries to move out of its path the projectile seeks him out crashing into him with a might explosion it burns and sears at Acnologia causing him to roar in pain. Lucy is suddenly struck from behind sent crashing into the ground. Climbing from her impact crater Lucy one of her arms was numb from pain and hung limp. She looks up to see Acnologia in the air his black scales scorched and burned his wings flapping much slower and no were near as strong as they were before.

Dragon force subsides and Lucy is left breathing heavily though she has immense magical power, she can not hold out for more than a few hours her body just was not strong enough. Isis was telling her that she needs to rest and let someone else take the burden for now. Lucy had no idea who could help right now, Isis had already come up with a solution to her problem however.

"Lucy close your eyes and use each of the dragon elements to swipe the air like you would a key and you will have your allies in the form of the Seraphine and the others dragon forms."

Lucy nods, lifting her good hand and channelling a single element to each finger swiping each finger Lucy said each of the words that came to her and she swiped the air like she does when she would have a celestial spirit key in hand. As of yet though nothing happened.

"What is going on Isis nothings happening?"

Lucy begins to panic as Acnologia steps forward causing a small tremor, and then hears voices. Lucy looks up to see she is surrounded by the five dragon types she had summoned.

"We are here as you requested Lucy."

Lucy looked as the fire dragon form of Seraphine looks down at her with a warm yet ferocious look in her eyes. Adhira the lightning dragon also stood poised for battle as did Herannuen the iron dragon and Azure the Sky dragon.

"Well do you think you can take him? I am exhausted I couldn't keep going."

"Yeah we can take him, you weakened him greatly, Azure take care of Lucy heal her for us then come join us. Lucy summon Eirwen and Zila."

Lucy nods in agreement and the dragons attack. All at once each of the dragons unleash their dragon's roars. Acnologia is hit letting out a roar of pain. Azure bathes Lucy in her healing aura and Lucy watches as the dragon's clash teeth bite and claws rake, titans clash like a battle of gods. Lucy had feeling in other arm and channelled holy and shadow to her finger tips and swipe the air. A couple of seconds later and Eirwen and Zila arrived and joined in the battle. Acnologia growls as he is set upon by more dragons with power to rival his own. He watches as Lucy stands up her wounds healed and her energy fresh.

"You out numbered and out matched so called dragon king surrender!"

"Never Human!"

"Then I am sorry I know what I must to rid of the world of you. Pin that monster down for me!"

Seraphine nods in answer as each of the dragons, channel all their power into their dragons roars and unleash it at once Acnologia howls in pain and his howling stops as the mighty dragon collapses on the ground Each of the dragons move and pin Acnologia down.

"Quick Lucy this is it we have to end it now!"

Lucy nods and runs forward towards them as Acnologia's Dragon law wears off. Lucy places her hand on Acnologia's big chest and utters a spell as Zeref's words fill her head. Lucy chants the words as they come as a tremendous white light shrouds her and the dragons. In her minds eye she say everything that caused the once human to become the dragon of evil that he was. Each in turn Lucy erased the memories and replaced them memories of a loving family and happier times. She undone the spell that turned the once bloody thirsty dragon slayer into the dragon of the Apocalypse.

The blinding light vanishes and Acnologia the dragon is gone Lucy leans down and lifts a naked young boy into her as she rises and turns, she looks towards the group as they begin chanting her name, as she sees Natsu charging towards her with a big smile on his face and a tear in his eye, Erza and Grey with Happy, Juvia and her mentor Raynor shortly behind him. The rest of guild and the magic councils men after that.

"Well done Lucy you are the strongest mage ever!"

Natsu planted a kiss on the lips of his girlfriend as a crowd cheers and chants her name as Makarov takes the young naked man from her with tears of pride and joy running down his cheeks. Acnologia the dragon was defeated Zeref was no more. Lucy well Lucy had finally obtained a strength that very few could ever hope to match.

Well my friends that's the end of this story, I wish I could of made the fight last longer I need to work on my pacing a bit it has been a while since I wrote something with a such a big fight in it, I hope you did enjoy it though thanks for the hits, reviews and alerts it means a lot to me so for now farewell.


End file.
